In order to solve the disadvantages of small service scope and low resource utilization in the conventional circuit domain switching times, the packet domain switching method occurs. This method also establishes communication switching points, for example, network equipments such as multi-point private branch exchanges (PBXs) and multi-point call centers, at different places. Unlike the conventional circuit domain switching method, the communication switching points of the packet domain switching are connected via an Internet protocol (IP) network. The network equipment at the communication switching points are connected to each other via the IP network, and thus a media stream among the network equipments at the points may be delivered via a voice over Internet protocol (VOIP) so as to truly realize the cross-regional services. Meanwhile, the resources deployed in the network equipment at each communication switching point may serve the network equipments at other points via the IP network. In this manner, resources may be allocated via the IP network so as to improve the utilization efficiency thereof.
In order to realize the resource allocation, the conventional art employs a specialized server to configure a unified resource configuration table. Referring to FIG. 1, a server is disposed at a communication switching point which is relatively safe and a unified resource configuration table is configured on the server. In combination with FIG. 1, this method specifically includes the following steps.
A resource configuration table is preset in a server. The resource configuration table may not change upon configuration and needs to be reset manually for the next update.
The network equipment at the communication switching point A sends the resource requirement request to the server.
After receiving the resource requirement request sent by the network equipment at the communication switching point A, the server looks up the resource configuration table configured in the server to acquire an ID of the network equipment at the communication switching point B having the desired resources.
The server then sends the resource requirement request to the network equipment at the communication switching point B.
After receiving the resource requirement request sent by the server, the network equipment at the communication switching point B checks whether itself has exactly the requested idle resources or not. If the network equipment has exactly the requested idle resources, it returns a “Request Successful” response to the server, packetizes the resources with a compression algorithm, and directly sends the resources to the network equipment at the communication switching point A for application in the form of IP data packets. Otherwise, it returns a “Request Failed” response to the server.
On receiving the “Request Failed” response, the server continues looking up the resource configuration table till it obtains the required resources or does not obtain the required resources after searching the communication switching points in the entire network.
In the process of implementing the invention, the inventor found that the conventional art at least has the following disadvantages. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional art employs the static resource configuration table which needs to be manually pre-configured and updated periodically, so that resource registration information at each communication switching point cannot be updated in time. After the network equipment at the communication switching point A sends the resource requirement request to the server, the server can find out that the network equipment at the communication switching point B has the resources required by the network equipment at the communication switching point A. After receiving the resource requirement request sent by the sever, if the network equipment at the communication switching point B finds out that it does not have the requested idle resources, it returns the “Request Failed” response to the server, and the server needs to initiate the resource requirement request to all the other communication switching points in the network in turn. This method affects the speed of the resource allocation, causes inconvenience to the user, and greatly wastes the processing capacity of the server.